


Study Date

by 8BeautifulChaosGirl8



Series: Little Sister Sam AU [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Always Female Sam, F/M, Female Sam Winchester, Geek Sam Winchester, Gen, High School Student Sam, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8BeautifulChaosGirl8/pseuds/8BeautifulChaosGirl8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam thinks its just a study session, hanging out with a friend. Dean knows its something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Date

“Dean, is it alright if my friend comes over to study?”

 

Dean turned to his sister, who was waiting by the phone, receiver in hand. His father had left, telling them “Dean's in charge, dinner is left overs. Get your homework done so we can drill tomorrow” As soon as he’d gone out the door Sam had sidled over to the phone, so casual Dean could tell it was forced. Now she was looking up at him, those big eyes wide and begging.

 

Dean grinned. “That depends. Is she cute?”

 

Sam huffed, blowing her bangs away from her eyes. “C’mon Dee. I never get to have friends over. Ashley needs help with our math assignment.”

 

 _Ashley, huh?_ “Whatever then. But she better be gone by the time Dad gets back. And no squealing and giggling while I’m trying to watch TV”

 

Outwardly Sam rolled her eyes but she grinned when her brother turned away. For once they were in an apartment instead of a motel, renting it for the month while her father tracked down the latest beastie. Apartments were normal. Lots of kids in her class lived in apartments. Ashley wouldn’t think an apartment was weird and if she put her stuff in the cruddy chest of drawers instead of crammed in her duffle, Ashley would never even realise they were leaving at the end of the week.

 

She confirmed it all on the phone before setting it down, smiling in excitement. Dean shook his head as he watched her hurry into the bedroom. Only his little sister would get excited over a study session. His reaction was a little different as he set out juice and crackers, surreptitiously spiking the juice with holy water. As a matter of routine, there were wards carved into the door frame and the salt lines were always set but you could never be too careful.

 

A few minutes went past and Sam was bouncing on her feet anxiously. She’d set her books up on the beat up looking dining table, a book underneath two of the legs to stop it wobbling. Finally there was a knock at the door. Sam flew to her feet, rushing over. No good. Dean got there first. He pulled it open.

 

“Hello?”

 

The **_boy_ ** outside looked up at him, working his hands through his short dirty blonde hair. He adjusted the books under his arms and scuffed his shoes. “Umm... hi?”

 

Dean’s face froze in a glare. “You’ve got the wrong apartment kid”

 

“Is this not where Sam lives? Sam Winchester?”

 

Sam peeked round Dean, smiling. “Hi Ashley!”

 

Dean turned sharply to his sister “ _This_ is Ashley?”

Sam looked at him like he’d grown another head “Yeah. Let him in, we have work to do”

 

“One moment.” Dean said curtly to Ashley, before closing the door in his face.

 

“Dean!” Sam shrieked, staring at the closed door “I can’t believe you did that, you’re so rude!”

 

“You didn’t tell me he was a boy!”

 

“What does it matter? We’re studying not eloping!”

 

“Of course it matters! Having a boy over is completely different”

 

She got that look in her eye, the one that said she was starting to panic. “Deean, please! You’ve left him outside, he’s going to tell everyone at school how weird I am! C’mon we’re just studying...” Her voice was winding up into a whine.

 

“Alright, alright. Let him in. But you’re both staying right here, the whole time. No going into your room and shutting the door”

 

Sam was so relieved she didn’t even roll her eyes. She rushed to the door, yanking it open and showing Ashley in. “Sorry about that. Family stuff, y’know” she said, speaking quickly  


“Oh, it’s alright” Ashley gave her a soppy smile, hurrying into the apartment. He quickly took the seat Sam offered him, flicking nervous looks at Dean who hadn’t stopped glaring since he came in.

 

Sam nudged her brother angrily. “Go and watch tv or something.”

 

Dean held his glare at Ashley. “I’ll be just over there” He pointed to the couch and tv table. “I can see and hear everything”

 

This time Sam really did roll her eyes.

 

“Your Dad is kinda scary” Ashley whispered to her as she sat down.

Sam snorted “That’s not my dad. That’s my older brother. He’s 19.”

“Oh. Wow” His eyes went wide.

“Forget him. Which part of the assignment are you stuck on?”

 

Dean kept a keen ear out, eavesdropping as Sam kindly explained the ins and outs of the pythagoras theorem. He looked over frequently as well, noting how Ashley kept looking at Sam even when she was looking down or pointing to a diagram. Dean smirked. If Sam wasn’t so giddy about having a friend over she’d notice it too. Ashley was being a bit too obvious about not knowing math. Kid had a ginormous crush on his baby sister. That thought both warmed his heart and frightened him deeply. His little sister was growing up.

 

Ashley rested his cheek on his hands, watching Sam launch into a dramatic explanation of vectors.... Or something. Who got this excited over math? He knew math, he was even kinda good at it but it didn’t make his eyes light up or make him grin deep dimples into his face. But it did for Sam. Sam, the only girl who hadn’t made fun of his name, the only girl who talked about math in math class instead of her weekend plans. Sam with the long legs and eyes that couldn’t pick a colour, even in the most constant light. Sam who’d leaned over her first day sitting next to him and made a math joke. He’d been so stunned that she was talking to him that she thought he hadn’t got the joke, that he didn’t understand the class. When he’d stupidly stuttered over his answer, she’d thought he was embarrassed and offered him tutoring after school. No matter how gifted he was at looking foolish, he wasn’t an actual idiot. He’d jumped at the chance, begging his brother to do his chores and racing over as soon as he got off the phone with her.

 

Dean watched all this unfold, only able to guess at what was going through Ashley’s head. Objectively the kid was alright. He didn’t have the brag and swagger a lot of boys his age had, he listened respectfully to Sam, smiled at her like she’d fixed the moon. And Sam had no idea. He sighed, suddenly sad. Sam had a high school sweetheart. And after tomorrow they would never see each other again. He couldn’t tell her, it would just make it worse. Leaving friends behind was bad enough. Leaving a love interest behind would be some new kind of torment.

 

When Sam got up to go to the bathroom, Dean saw his opportunity. He hurried over and sat down next to Ashley, speaking before the kid could even finish his startled squeak.

 

“So, you like my sister?”  
“Well, I, ummm...”   
“Be honest with me, dude. Saves time and stops me from getting pissed off.”  
“Uh, yes. I like Sam. Sir. Very much”  
“Well you can’t”   
“What?”   
“You can’t like Sam. Or rather if you must, you can’t tell her. See we’re leaving on Friday”   
“Leaving? Where? Sam said she lived here”   
“She does live here. By Saturday she will be living somewhere else. It comes with the territory of having a travelling salesman for a father”   
“Oh.” Ashley looked away. Damn, he was actually disappointed.   
“You’ve got it bad kid. And I’m sorry to burst your bubble. But Sam will feel ten times worse if you tell her. You don’t wanna do that, do you?”   
“No sir. Of course not. I understand”

Dean patted him on the back “Good man”. Hearing the bathroom door open he hurried back over to the couch, quickly adding “this discussion never happened”

Ashley nodded, turning to Sam with a sad smile.

 

The evening wound down and Ashley’s curfew grew near. He politely thanked Dean for the juice and crackers, for having him. He grinned widely at Sam, thanking her more enthusiastically and promising to see her in class tomorrow. He turns and hurries away, making excuses about his strict mother.

 

Dean sighs gratefully. He feels like he dodged a grenade. Sam’s happy, revelling in that glow she gets after doing something helpful, something useful. So he makes dinner himself instead of bugging her to do it. He doesn’t ask her whether or not she’s packed her bags even though Dad would insist on it. Anything to keep that smile on her face a little longer.


End file.
